Wild-Fox: The New 52
by The Superior Straight-Edge
Summary: Starting off as nothing more than a punk kid with anger issues and mysterious powers, Naruto will lifted himself above Gotham City's criminal population by using his powers to enter a world of heroes and villains all while trying to figure out his secret origins.
1. Prologue

**A/N And here's a D.C/Naruto story in contrast to my Ultimate Marvel/Naruto story. Fair bit of warning, Naruto isn't going to be very impressive this chapter but bare with me, it's a ****prologue. **

**Anyway read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of this stuff I'm using.**

**Prologue: Humble Beginnings **

**-Gotham City/Crime Alley-**

"Son of a bitch..."

If there was one thing Naruto hated with a burning passion; it was cowardice. No matter what form it came in, Naruto would always personally declare it to be the worse trait a living thing could have. Anytime Naruto would bore witness to a cowardly act it never failed to poke at the anger issues he suffers from. Ever since the Naruto was just a little boy bouncing from foster home to foster home, he always had a problem restraining his emotions in the face of wickedness; whether it was dealing with a cruel foster parent or one of the many degenerates that plagued Gotham's streets, Naruto always bared his theoretical (and some occasions actual) fangs. But unlike his younger days, the sixteen year-old now has people who not only care about his continued existence but also depended on it. So with that thought in mind, he swallowed his pride and begrudgingly remained hidden underneath a parked car while some ass with a shotgun attempts to draw him out with baited shouts.

Walking down the street in search of a hooded teenager was a burly looking man clad in gear one would expect to find on a soldier-for-hire, clutched within the man's hands was a pump-action shotgun that appeared primed for use. "This is pointless, you little coward! Don't you know who sent me after you!?" The hired gun shouted as he scanned the streets for any signs of his target. "The Penguin! Yeah, you heard me, the Penguin! Let that sink in brat, you just stole money from the fucking Penguin."

"Penguin...should'a figured he had something to do with the drug deal we just crashed..." Naruto quietly muttered to himself as he unconsciously clutched a gloved hand on the money filled duffle bag that laid next to him. Another oddness about Naruto is that, for a reason unknown to himself, whenever he happens to refer to himself it's always in a plural sense. Those who noticed Naruto's small problem always just writes it off an odd tick.

As Naruto mentally pictured Penguin demand his head on a platter, the blond was reminded of the golden rule: Don't fuck with the big names.

That was the one rule Naruto's pseudo family forced upon him when they first discovered he was stealing from Gotham's scum to support them. Because they knew about fearless personality Naruto boasted, the family of misfits made the blond promise them he would stay away from the worst of the worst no matter how big the potential payoff could be. And because Naruto always took his promises to the heart, he always steered clear of deals that had the big names' signature on them; Such as guys wearing red and white suits meant two face, idiots dressed as clowns obviously meant the Joker and mobster wearing black mask meant...Black Mask. And so on like that.

As Naruto watched the man's dirt covered boots come to a stop a few feet away from his face, the blond found himself slowly and carefully tugging at the stainless steel chain that was wrapped around his torso. Although the teen never had any formal training and all his skills are self taught, many of Gotham's bottom feeders could attest to his kills in a brawl, some would go as far to call the teen inhuman.

"You know what stealing from the Penguin is, kid? A death wish! A bona fide death wish! So just come out now and take whatever you got coming to you like'a man, if you're lucky the Penguin might let you plead your case!" The sound of a shotgun being reloaded accompanied that shout.

Baring abnormal sharp teeth, Naruto glared at the man's with a savage look in his eyes. He was quickly nearing the end of his patience. _'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.' _He mentally repeated inside of his head. _'Sitting next to us is a duffle bag filled with money, don't risk loosing it because of some asshole...'_

A deep laugh bellowed from the goon as he slung the **12 gauge shotgun **over his shoulder. "Y'know, when the Penguin first gave me this job, I heard a coupl'a his guys call you Fox. They said I should watch out, Fox is know to dish out one helluva beating. Heh, from this little game of hide n seek we got going on here, I'm thinking your new name should be Rat!"**  
**

Slowly, Naruto's blue eyes were turning blood red and his nails were tearing his gloves away as they lengthened into claws.

"Nah, not Rat." Penguin's goon began. "Those little bastards will can show some grit. How does Hamster grab you?"

And that was all he could bare. Faster than humanly possible, Naruto emerged from underneath car, giving the man a full view of who he's been hunting. Appearing between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, the whisker marked teen was dressed in a dark orange hoodie that was worn over a plain white tank top, as for his lower body, a pair of black jeans and black sneakers completed his outfit. The only things that separated the spiky haired blond from looking like another random teen was of course the animal-like appearance his face held, the claws that were protruding from his gloves and the long chain that was looped around his chest.

"You mind **repeating **that name **you **called **us**? His voice was distorted, it sounded like something you would hear in a scary move.

Without showing any fear, gorilla-like man grinned viciously at the teen. "Ask and you shall receive. A hamster. I called you a hamster, y'know, those little rodents kids keep as pets." This wasn't the hired-gun's first encounter with the abnormal, he was apart of the twenty men team that was responsible for watching Killer Croc during his rare visits to the Iceberg lounge. "What'ya gonna do about it?"

Without adding any thoughts to his actions, Naruto lunged at man with intent to do some damage. However, before the teen could get his claws into the man he was stopped by a spread of buckshot. Instead of putting an end to the man's taunts the only thing Naruto's rash actions got him was a chest filled with small metal pellets.

"Heh, that was easy." After watching the teen hit the ground, the goon turned his attention onto the car the teen was hide under. Figuring that's were the money was, he approached the car and took a knee. "Took out the Fox and got the money back, there's noway Penguin won't promote me now." Just as he began reaching for the duffle bag, the man felt something sharp impact his shoulder, a quick glance revealed it to be a small sharp object that was shaped...like a bat.

Aware of what was coming next, the goon abandoned his spot on the ground and began aiming his weapon upward in a desperate attempt to spot a black clad figure. "I know you're here! Come out so I can drop you like I dropped the Fox!" During his time as one of Penguin's many hired muscles he's had his ass handed to him by the Bat on four separate occasions, at this moment he was promising himself the fifth was going to be different.

Perched atop a nearby rooftop, Batman was currently waiting for the most opportune moment to swoop in and take the shotgun wielding scum down. Although it was well hidden underneath his cowl and ever present frown, the Dark Knight was filled with red fury by the sight of a bloodied teen lying motionless in the street. The same streets he'd sworn an oath to watch over. Once his self hatred ran its course and the man below unknowingly offered up a clear view of his back, the Caped Crusader made his play.

Maintaining a firm grip on his weapon, the would-be murderer could feel his heart beating like a piston. _'Outta the fucking frying pan...' _That was the last thought that went through the hired-gun's mind before he could feel an overwhelming presence behind him. After quickly running through his short list of options, the desperate criminal decided to break out into a mad dash while blind firing his shotgun.

For Batman it was easy to anticipate and avoid all of the frightened man's shotgun spread. After allowing the man to run twenty feet filled unadulterated fear, Gotham's brooding protector aimed and threw one of his batarangs at the man's leg. And like he did with many of is past targets, Batman watched as the man fall face first onto the ground, the rapidly dripping blood told him the man's nose was most likely broken. Adjusting his cape hiding his entire frame, Batman slowly began to make his way towards the groaning criminal. He wasn't just going to teach this killer the true meaning of fear but whomever sent him after a kid.

"Get up!" The Dark Knight said in a grim tone as effortlessly lifted the man up by the scruff of his shirt. "Why? Why did you do it?" In order to help hasten the man's answer, Batman used his free hand to effortlessly crush the goon's hand. "Tell me now!"

"God damn it!" The criminal wailed once Batman released his now shattered hand. "F...fu...fuck. Th...The kid, he...he stole from an exchange. A drug deal."

"Who's drug deal?"

And just like that, he knew he was out of a job. "The Penguin's."

Normally Batman would just simply knock the man unconscious and contact the GCPD but this different. This man shot and killed a teenager. So with that thought in mind, the Dark Knight brutally threw the man onto the asphalt and began raining down punches. All of his attacks were well measured to the point they wouldn't render the man unconscious, he wanted the scum to feel the full grunt of every blow.

After three minutes of uninterpreted punches, Batman's assault came to a stop the moment he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. "That's enough Batman!" A quick glance over his shoulder revealed the voice of reason to be Robin The Boy Wonder. "You got him."

Ignoring the groans of pain the barely conscious thug made, Batman rose to his feet and shook away the blood that had gathered around his heavily patted knuckles. "...Call Gordon and tell him to send some of his officers to pick up this trash and once you've done that...call the coroner." And once that was said, Batman pressed a button on his belt to summon the Batmoblie.

"Why the coroner?" Batman heard his sidekick ask. "Did this guy kill someone? Was that reason you were opening up an extra can of whup ass?"

Underneath his cowl, Bruce Wayne's eyes widen as he turned to see a pool of blood but no body. "Impossible..." He muttered before running towards the spot he knew the hooded teen expired at. Within the blood pool he could easily make out a hand and foot print which said victim, despite being fatally wounded claimed to his own two feet and walked away.

Batman's highly honed mind went through a hundred conclusions about the teen but for the moment he wasn't ready to give a deduction, instead he scoop some of the blood into a vial to be tested within the Bat-Cave.

* * *

As his shotgun wound healed at an abnormal rate, Naruto, with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder, walked through a alleyway with a frown gracing his features. "Fucking stupid. Fucking amateur!" The blond raged at himself as he picked a piece of shrapnel from his shoulder. The ability to heal from just about any wound, just another thing his mysterious powers granted him. "Can't believe we rushed a guy with a shotgun like a suicidal idiot." He couldn't even began to count the number of times someone told him his anger would be the death of him.

As Naruto felt his full strength return to him decided to pick up the pace, he had no doubts Batman would have some question about his ability to rapidly recover from a fatal gunshot. Now running at speeds no normal human could achieve, the teen wanted nothing more than to get home and count his loot. It took him fifteen minutes of non-stop running to his neighborhood, Devil's Square. Like all the other neighborhoods that didn't house Gotham's rich and famous, the Devil's Square was the home to working class citizens.

As Naruto made it home, to his run of the mill two story house, he figured he forgo the front door, he didn't want his housemates knowing he made it home just yet. So after going around the back and silently entering his home by way of the basement he assumed he was in the clear, that is until a light came on to reveal a teenage girl wearing a small pink shirt and a pair of running shorts. Her features included long dark wavy hair, honey colored eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone.

"Michelle..." Naruto began with nervous smile. He very well knew what was coming. "S'up?" Michelle Vergara, Naruto's best friend/sole confidant for eight years running. The two first meet each other in a group home they were temporarily assigned to stay at by the state. Initially, Naruto and Michelle little mind to the other but a mutual hated for the group home's ill tempered foster parents would be the kick off for a friendship that has lasted for years.

Michelle didn't speak, not immediately of course, she was too busy staring at the tattered clothes that hung off of Naruto's torso. "You missed dinner, Naruto." She said in a nonchalant tone, the accent in her voice gave away her Colombian heritage. "Steak, steamed broccoli and gourmet baked potato."

Naruto couldn't help but flinch at Michelle's tone. He hated when she did her ice Queen act. "Sounds good, sorry we missed it..." He said as he shred away the top part of his clothes, no need to keep them on, they were barely hanging on anyway. "Are the little monsters still up?" And by little monsters Naruto was referring to the unwanted kids he and Michelle took upon themselves to take off the streets. Although the two teens knew they had no real rights to keep the kids they both found the idea of kicking them to the curb unacceptable.

"Sleep." Was the answer Michelle gave Naruto as she crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust. "They wanted to stay up to watch a scary movie with you but I wasn't hearing it."

Naruto chuckled a bit at the idea of his best friend making a group of children bend to her will by a simple stare down. "Wow, for a girl who never had a real mother figure you sure got a way with kids."

Michelle didn't bother to verbally respond to Naruto's comment, instead she choose to walk over towards him and give him a harsh slap across the face before point to his tattered clothes. "How did that happened?" The question was delivered in a no nonsense tone.

"Y'know, that's not how that works." Naruto said as he rubbed his face. "First you're supposed to ask your question, hear our answer, hate our answer and then slap us." That only earned Naruto another slap. "Fuck!"

"Shut up in tell me what did you do?" The Colombian born girl said though gritted teeth.

"What'd ya think? I found some chumps doing a drug exchange and decided to liberate the cash, its the same thing I do every other night."

Michelle couldn't help but frown at all the details she knew Naruto was purposely keeping out of his story. "And who the heck was overseeing the exchange, Naruto, Killer Croc?" To help get her point across, she picked up what was left of Naruto's tank top. "Because this looks like your ass just got mauled!"

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky locks as he failed to meet Michelle's eyes. "We got shot..." He begrudgingly admitted. "But you don't have to worry or anything like that, our healing factor already fixed us up as good as new." While he was willing to disclose some information about his latest exploits, Naruto was intent to keep Michelle in the dark about how his anger issues lead him into taking a chest full of buckshot.

"Whatever..." Michelle muttered as she turned her attention to the duffle bag lying on the ground. The moment she unzipped the bag Michelle couldn't help but release a gasp at its contents; stacks upon stacks of bills all bunched together. "Holy shit, Naruto. How much is this?" If she had guess, her number would've easily passed a hundred thousand.

A shrug of Naruto's shoulders showed Michelle how much he knew about the exact number. "Ya got us." The blond said as he eyed the cash. Like Michelle the number he was guessing was substantial. The Penguin wasn't exactly know to deal in chump change deals. "But the drug deal we plan on hitting up tomorrow should net us an even bigger pay day."

Michelle had to massage her temple in a attempt to stop an oncoming headache. "Naruto...when are you going to stop? We already got more than enough money to last us for a couple of months, how about you just stop for awhile?" Every night when Naruto went on his little Robin hood mission she couldn't help but worry, freaky animal powers be damned, she was getting sick off Naruto constantly trying his luck. "How about we go to Metropolis? Wouldn't that be fun, getting the hell out of Gotham?"

"Yeah it would..." Although Naruto's response came with a vulpine grin internally he felt a different way. Unlike Michelle, the whisker marked teen had no cravings to live a normal life, he never did. The idea of living his life and not putting his naturally giving talents to use was a boring existence in Naruto' mind.

"Awesome!" Michelle chirped before giving Naruto a quick peak on his cheek. "We can talk more about it up stairs."

As Naruto watched Michelle leave the basement his grin faltered and he stared at the bag of money that laid next to his feet. "Yeah...awesome..."

**Done and done! So yeah, Naruto's an untrained punk with world-class anger issues and powers he doesn't even know the source of. I hope this chapter did a good job of establishing Naruto and getting the point across he's nothing special in a world filled with super humans, at least not yet. Eventually he'll get training and be fighting alongside the greats but for now he's just teenager robbing from criminals.**

**Well I got stuff to do. Please Review!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: So yeah, I'm back on this story. I'm glad so may people like and are willing to leave some well thoughtful suggestions.**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say right now since I want you guys to consider this chapter another prologue. On the next chapter you guys can expect me to answer some question.**

**Leave me some reviews and expect a new chapter!**

**Prologue**** part two: The Fox, The Bat and the Big Bad Robot.**

When it comes to foreign shipping, the city of Gotham easily boast one of the most busiest and lucrative ports in all of the Untied States. For almost two-hundred and seventy-four days out of a year, Gotham's shipping port is a figurative beehive of activity as a number of dock workers could be seen moving throughout the harbor to oversee the export and import of important goods. Ever since its construction, the port, along with a few outer important businesses such as Wayne Enterprise, never failed to produce a steady stream of revenue that kept Gotham from fall into the red. Thus making it a irreplaceable part of the city's economy. However, despite all the good the ports has done for the city, it also harbors (No pun intended) a, not so secret, dark side.

Over the years the historic dock's have played host various illegal dealings;drug deals, weapon trades and even human trafficking. Effectively proving that there isn't much within Gotham's city limits that is above corruption. Why Batman and his numerous associates even try to play protector for such a depraved city is a mystery to the world. The dark and dank megalopolis was even considered a lost cause by guardian of Metropolis, Superman.

With a frown on his face that allowed two off his elongated to canine jut from underneath his lips, Naruto sat calmly atop a shipping crane dressed in a midnight-blue hoodie, dark denim jeans, black sneakers and wrapped around his waist was his signature steel chain. "Where are those assholes?" The punkish blond said to himself as his eyes scanned the lifeless port. After eating a late dinner with Michelle that was followed by...some intimate fun between the two, Naruto waited until the Colombian born girl feel asleep before he changed into a fresh pair of clothes and decided to see if there was anything left to steal from Gotham's underground. According to a few of his contacts, the docks were worth taking a look at.

As Naruto idly tapped a clawed finger on the crane's rusted surface he suddenly found himself perking up a bit when two sets of headlights entered his field of vision. "Finally." The teen muttered as he climbed to his feet in preparation.

Directly underneath Naruto's vantage point, two nondescript black vans came to a stop. For the next thirty minutes, the vehicles remained stationary as the occupants, a group of six assault-rifle toting men dressed in black suits, made idle conversation. Somewhere during the talks, one of the men gave away the fact that they all are in the employ of Black Mask. "Man, I hope this deal goes smooth. The boss said if I screw up again I'll be looking at a demotion." The crew of well dressed criminals laughed haughtily at the ignorance of their associate. "What?"

"Do you even know what getting a demotion means when your Boss is Black Mask?"

"Um, no. Should I?"

Once more, the seasoned Black Maskers couldn't contain their amusement at how green their newest member was. "Yeah, you really should. Because when the Black Mask says demotion what he really means is that he's gonna duct tape you to a chair and pull out all of your nails with a pair of rusty pliers." As the more seasoned criminals laughed at the newbie's shocked expression a red semi-truck could be seen entering the harbor."Alright, alright. That's enough chuckles, gentlemen, we don't work for the fucking Joker. Put your game faces on." Once the truck came to a stop, two men exited it, one carrying a metal suitcase the other an assault rifle.

Naruto began idly flexing his clawed hands as he watched the two group of criminals began to cautiously interact with each other. The only thing that was keeping him from making his grand entrance was the fact that everyone below were tightly clutching their weapons just in case the deal began to go south.

Five minutes of conversing about the Gotham City Raiders was just enough to put both the gangs at ease to the point they were able to began their exchange without having to worrying about catching a bullet to the temple. "AK-47s, uzis, some of Mr. Freeze's ice grenades, a couple canisters of Joker's laughing gas and, heh, one special little something." With a devilish grin on his face, the head Black Mask goon placed his hand on one of the van's hauls. "Man, you guys are putting together one hell of a armory. What's the occasions?"

"The Green Arrow." One of the buyers said, which incidentally marked him and his partner as Central city criminals since that was the know home of the insanely talented archer, Green Arrow patrolled. "Our boss wants the whole crew to be packing serious firepower because apparently he has this totally foolproof plan on how to get Robin Hood in a position he can't get out of with the use of some stupid, fancy arrow that has a boxing glove attached to it."

"Wait a minute. Are telling the Green Arrow actually has an arrow with a boxing glove attached to it? I thought that was just a freaking dumb rumor."

"Let me tell you something, buddy. It most defiantly isn't just some dumb rumor. Trust me, I even got tagged by one of those damn things. Knocked a molar right out of my freakin' mouth."

With a slight cringe and low whistle, the Gotham criminal couldn't exactly say he and his associates has it any better. "That doesn't sound any better than getting whacked by one of those freakin' batarangs Batman likes to throw around." Putting aside their respective costumed hero blues for the moment, the head Black Mask goon couldn't help but notice no progress was being made to put a end to weapons exchange. "What the hell are you mooks doing standing around!? Start loading the hardware on our good friends' truck. The longer we stay here the higher the chances get the Bat may stop by."

With choir of groans, the mafia-styled villains began unloading the crates of weapons their vehicles held. "Tch, one the main reasons I even decided to sigh up as one of Black Mask's heavy hitters was to avoid physical labors that didn't involve breaking someone's arms."

"Shut up and lift with your freakin' legs!"

With the order giving, two of the suit clad criminals took a crate load of uzis from their van and began carrying it towards the semi-truck.

_'Now!' _Naruto thought as he jumped from the crane and directly onto a wooden crate that was currently being held by two men. Making good use of his surprise entrance, the wild blond was able to make quick work of two very startled thugs with a few well placed punches and kicks.

At the sound of their accomplices quick defeat, the remaining low rent thugs turned to discover a hooded teen was standing directly on the shipment of sub-machine guns. "How about you guys just save yourselves a trip to the hospital and give up that shiny suitcase."

"Drop him." And with those words said, all six of the conscious henchmen began firing their respective gun.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he quickly tucked into a roll to avoid the incoming gunfire. In a mad scramble he quickly managed to get behind one of semi-truck's large tire just before the men could get a bead on him. "Can't say we weren't expecting that..." For seventeen consecutive seconds his cover held strong until the constant barrage of bullets finally began to take their toll on the rubber, forcing the teen to reevaluate his situation.

Once a break in the gunfire finally came, Naruto allowed his predator-like instincts to decide his next move. Not unlike a hungry wolf in the wild, the spiky haired teen threw caution to the wind and abandon his failing cover to lunge at group with his claws primed for tearing.

The sound of a panicked scream filled the air as one of the Black Mask's goons realized the whisker marked teen was inches away from his person. "Oh God!" The unfortunate criminal shouted as he felt the teen's claws dig into his chest, which caused him to go down like a sack of potatoes..

"Christ!" While the other men were still in shock at his brutality, Naruto wasted no time in taking another gunmen off the board by slashing at the nearest set legs he could reach. The slightly schizophrenic blond had to resist the urge to say 'timber' as he watched a grown man fall to the ground like a tree.

Instead of attempting to get away or helping his down partner, one of the closer thugs was quick to take advantage of the opening the teen's crouched form offered him. "You little son of a bitch!" That shout was followed up by a brutal kick to the side of the teen's head. "Come one guys! Help me stomp this bastard out!"

Like a group of vultures descending on a animal carcass, the group of four swarmed the downed teen violently.

In a bid to minimize the damage, Naruto used his arms to shield his head.

"Don't stop you guys!" One of the two black mask goon yelled as he brought an expensive leather shoe down on the young interloper's side. "We gotta leave a message for any other dumbasses who might want to take on Black Mask's crew!"

As blow after blow came down upon his person, Naruto could feel his self control slowly giving way to his more savage desires. "Grrr! Gonna rip you all to shreds!" The enraged teen roared as began to blindly flail his claws around in a attempt to gain some breathing room.

"I'm getting real tired of this crap." The head Black Masker growled out as he barely avoid being slashed by the teen's claws. "Don't let that little bastard move a inch! I'm going to go get something to end this..." With that said, the disgruntle thug left the three to their task while he marched over to a van. "I swear, this city and its freaks!"

In the time span it took the Black Masker to open the van's double doors, three agonizing screams filled the air.

"Fuck..." Was the only thing the regretful criminal could mutter out before he gathered the courage to look over his right shoulder. Hazel meet glowing blood-red as the last remaining Black Mask goon took in the sight of the troublesome teen standing over three unconscious bodies with a pissed off look on his face. Without uttering another word, the man quickly climbed into the van and shut the doors behind him.

"Grr!" For just a brief moment Naruto consider leaving the Black Masker be, after all, the money filled suitcase was currently just a few feet away from him just begging to be picked up. However, his pride wasn't prepared to let a single man get away unscathed. "We hope you don't think you're getting away without us putting our foot up your ass."

In a impressive show of his abnormal abilities, Naruto quickly covered the distance between himself in the van and tore the double doors off their hinges. The fanged grin Naruto wore quickly faded away when his eyes landed on a large metal storage box. With a arched brow, the blond teen took note a blinking red light. "What the..." And without warning the blinking red light suddenly turned solid green and the top half of the box separated into two halves, which allowed a large cloud smoke to escape its confines.

In the driver seat of the van, the Black Masker crackled loudly as he soak in the look of shock the hooded blond wore. "Ha! Lets see what your little sharp fingernails can do against a freakin' Amazo, ya little freak!"

Before he could even put a face to the name Amazo, Naruto, in the span of two and a half seconds, suddenly found himself forced against the haul of a shipping crate by a freakishly large forearm.

"Hmph, you're not part of the Justice League are you?" Standing at a staggering eight and a half feet tall with a pointed elf ears and a red skullcap, Amazo, the highly advanced super android, effortlessly kept the struggling blond contained between its forearm and a shipping crate. "No matter, I'll destroy you anyway."

Naruto's eyes widen as he watched Amazo's eyes began to glow bright red, just being so close to the android made the teen feel as though he was standing on the sun. "Let us go, you big bastard..." Naruto gasped out as he clawed at the arm that held him in place.

"Just accept your death..."

And right before Amazo could use its heat vision to lobotomize the overwhelmed teen something impacted against the back of its skull, something beeping.

**BOOM!**

Although the explosion was contained and small it was just enough to make Amazo lose its grip on Naruto.

The moment Naruto was free he quickly put some distance between him and the elf-eared android, a quick glance upward revealed a caped silhouette standing on one of the many cranes that filled the harbor. "Saved by the Bat two times in one night, that's gotta be a record..." Naruto muttered to himself.

Amazo, looking more annoyed then injured, glared at the caped figure. "You are not the Batman." The man-made villain said in a robotic tone.

Clad in a black bodysuit that greatly resembled Batman's own, the aptly named Batgirl stared down at the super android through black tinted lens. Not a single word was uttered as the feminine Bat leap into the air while simultaneously withdrawing three batarangs from her canary-yellow utility belt.

In response to Batgirl's actions, Amazo attempted to put a quick end to the girl by way of its heat vision.

Thanks to the intense training Batgirl puts herself through on a daily bases, she was able to dodge the two beams of concentrated heat with ease. "..." In one smooth motion all three of the batarangs flew from Batgirl's gloved hand straight into the chest of Amazo. Upon impact, the three batarangs exploded.

"Whoa..." An impressed Naruto said breathlessly as witnessed Batgirl land with the grace of well trained ballerina.

As the smoke cleared around its body, Amazo began a slow walk towards Batgirl. "You wish to delay the inevitable? Fine. You will find no objections here, I was built for battle.

"..." With a draw that can make a gunslinger green with envy, Batgirl retrieved her grapple gun from her belt and aimed it in the direction of a shipping crane.

Amazo, take note costumed heroine intentions, attempted to stop Batgirl in her tracks by using its advanced speed to capture the young woman. However, the speed of the grapple gun's reeling ability was just enough to save Batgirl from being tackled by the android.

While one of her hands maintained a tight hold on the grapple gun's fore grip, Batgirl took out more of her batarangs and began to rain them down upon Amazo.

"Pathetic..." Amazo said as it jumped into the air while firing off multiple burst of its heat vision to neutralize the oncoming batarangs. Once the batarangs were no longer a problem, the elf themed android was able to take hold of Batgirl. "It is time to acknowledged your end, human."

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he watched Batgirl struggle to escape Amazo's grasp. "We gotta freakin' help her..." But as much as he wanted to do such a thing he couldn't help but to acknowledged the fact he wasn't in much of a position to do anything against Amazo. That is...until his eyes landed on the van filled with weapons.

If Batgirl was worried about being trapped in between Amazo's freakishly muscular arms her mask did a excellent job hide her fear. "..." Getting to her utility belt wasn't easy but it also wasn't impossible, with two of her sharpest batarangs in hand, Batgirl viciously stabbed Amazo in both of his ears. Thanks to the fact that Amazo's design was based off the human anatomy it fortunately shares a number of the same weak points that can be found on the average human body.

Although there wasn't any eardrums to damage, the batarangs clashing against Amazo's gyrostabilizer was just enough to force the android to relinquish its hold on Batgirl.

While Amazo dropped like a ten-ton boulder, Batgirl made good use of her cape. Upon her landing, the silent crime fighter wasted no time in going back on the offensives.

Once Batgirl was only just a few feet away, Amazo quickly snapped back to its feet and attempted to Batgirl's head off with strong straight jab. Unsurprisingly, Batgirl had little trouble avoiding the attack but unfortunately her actions allowed Amazo to take hold of her cape.

"This conflict ends now." That was all Amazo said before it brutally slammed Batgirl onto the concert.

Instead of succumbing to the attack, Batgirl immediately began trying to climb to her feet. However, before Batgirl could properly gather all her bearings a foot impacted against her chest and kept her pinned to ground. "..." All it took was one glance to see Amazo was readying his heat vision.

The moment Amazo's eyes were fully charged he was stopped by a barrage of bullets a mere second before was able to end Batgirl's life. "What foolishness is this?"

Armed with a uzi in each hand and two Ak-47 strapped to his back plus a grenade bandoleer that held three of Mr. Freeze's special ice grenades and four M67 fragmentation grenades, Naruto poised for battle on one of the many shipping crates that filled the docks. "Yeah, foolishness...that sounds about right."

"You ants are persistent." And with that said, Amazo released a burst of its heat vision with intent to take its original target out of the fight.

Using a strategy that could only be found in a action movies or a video games, Naruto dived off the shipping crate while simultaneously firing both of the sub-machine guns. "You wanna fight, ya big bastard!? Fight us!" Although his experience with handling firing arms was limited to arcade games, Amazo's bulky frame wasn't to hard hit.

Paying little mind to the bullet pelted against the surface of its flesh-like exterior, Amazo removed its feet from Batgirl's chest and began a slow march towards the dual wielding blond. "Your tactics are simple. Your weapons are weak. And you lack skill."

Once the uzis ran dry, Naruto wasted no time in grabbing one of the assault rifles. "Such a sweet talker, we just might blush." The kick he felt from the Ak-47 wasn't in the least bit gentle but it only took a second for him to adjust to the weapon's volatile nature. Unlike the uzis, which was loaded .41 AE rounds, the Ak-47s were equipped with armor piercing bullets.

As the bullets ripped through Amazo's torso, Batgirl took advantage of the situation and stuck a glob of explosive gel onto the android's right leg and made a quick dash over to her impromptu partner's side. "..." it took less then a pound of pressure to press the detonator's button.

A grin was etched on Naruto's face as he watched the explosion envelope Amazo's entire frame. "Now that had to hurt." He said while shouldering the high powered assault rifle.

"..." Unlike Naruto, Batgirl refused to lower her guard.

With a look of pure fury painted on its face, Amazo emerged from the smoke while moving at charging speed, the mechanisms that made up Amazo's right leg were now fully exposed to the world.

"Why won't this damn thing stay down!?" Not at all enticed by the concept of playing matador with the charging Amazo, Naruto quickly unhooked all three of the ice grenades and tossed them at the elf eared droid.

Just like what they were designed to do, the ice grenades detonated on contact and left Amazo trapped in a block of ice.

Prepared for the worse, Naruto aimed his fully loaded Ak-47 at Amazo's frozen form while Batgirl withdrew six batarangs. "Fool us once..."

Without any build up, Amazo's heat vision effortlessly phased through ice which prompted the two abnormal teens to use their respective weapons.

"Just fall down!" Naruto roared as carelessly squeezed the Ak's trigger as for Batgirl, she kept her batarangs at the ready. Like before, the armor piercing bullets were actually able to do some significant damage against Amazo but the highly advanced android still didn't falter despite the gaping holes in its chest. "Hey, Bat-babe," The blond teen said without turning to meet Batgirl's eyes. "Cover us."

Underneath her mask, Batgirl's eyes widen as the boy began a mad dash towards Amazo. Although she didn't have a single clue as to what he was planning, Batgirl made a split second decision to support her odd partner and so she threw her batarangs.

A devilish grin made its way onto Naruto's face as the batarangs flew past his person and collided with Amazo. "Let's see ya get up from this!" While Amazo was still reeling from the batarangs, the feral blond unhooked the bandoleer from around his chest and jumped towards the powerful robot. Of course Amazo did tried to mount some kind of offensive, however Naruto had little problems avoiding a wild swing. The moment he was able to get the bandoleer around Amazo's neck, Naruto quickly pulled the grenades' pins and made his getaway.

There wasn't a single sign of panic or fear in Amazo's eye as it calmly reached towards the tactical belt with intent to remove it before its payload could detonate, however, before the droid could even put a single finger on the bandoleer the claw from Batgirl's grapple gun stop its hand cold.

From a safe distance away, Naruto gave Amazo a quick one finger salute. "And that's that!" And then...there was the loudest explosion Naruto has ever heard in his young life, it honestly was enough to irate his highly sensitive ears. Out of pure instinct, Naruto pressed his hands against his ears in a attempt to quell the ringing sound. "Damn it..."

Like a scene straight out of the Terminator movies, Amazo's emerged from a wall of fire with at least two-thirds of its skin missing. "Self destruct process initiated..."

Maybe if Naruto's ears weren't damaged in the explosion he might have heard Amazo's approach. "What the hell!" The partial deaf blond said as two mechanical arms harshly conformed around his being.

"!" Moving as fast as her legs could take her, Batgirl made her way over to the two while withdrawing two batarangs. Once she was in range, Batgirl jumped onto Amazo's back and shoved the batarangs into any visible hydraulics systems she could find. Almost instantly, Amazo's arms went slack and the hooded blond was able to make his escape. As for Batgirl's getaway...she ran into a slight snag.

Upon noticing Batgirl wasn't at his side, Naruto quickly turned to see the costumed young woman struggling to free her one of her legs from Amazo's limp right arm. "8...7...6..."

"Fuck!" A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead as he ran to assist Batgirl. "Come on move...you son of a bitch!" Even with its arms dangling like a wet noodle, Amazo's grip was like a bear-trap but still Naruto managed to free Batgirl. "Come on, let's go!"

Once Batgirl was on her feet, the two did their best to get away a quickly as they could but the sound of Amazo's voice counting down put the duo in a understandable panic.

"Desperate times!" Naruto shouted before he tackled Batgirl and enveloped his entire frame around her.

"..1." Behind the two, Amazo's self destruct activated, spewing shrapnel and fire all around the harbor.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as the back of his hoodie was burned and shredded due to the intense explosion, for just few precious seconds he was able to withstand the pain but eventually it become too much in his past out.

As the force from the explosion came and went, Batgirl felt the arms that were wrapped around her waist go limp. Out of concern, she abandon pulled out of the accident spooning session and climbed to her feet to check the condition of her savior. It only took one glance at the boy's, admittedly, rugged features to tell he was unconscious.

"..." It would be three seconds later before Batgirl heard the roar of a very familiar powerful engine.

**A/N: ****Truthfully, I got a few things to say but my Friends are outside beeping their car horn so I gotta jet. Please review! **


End file.
